


Crush, Crush, Crush

by DeannaEmrys



Series: JATP Oneshots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1995, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crush, Day Dreaming, F/M, Holiday, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Play Fighting, Some Heavy Petting, alive boys, before they die, mentions of reggie's shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaEmrys/pseuds/DeannaEmrys
Summary: Everyone thinks Alex's first crush was Luke. They're so wrong.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007142
Comments: 46
Kudos: 277
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Crush, Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write me some Alex/Reggie.

People always assume that when Alex first came out he had a crush on Luke and he can see why people would think that, it's pretty easy to believe, Luke had an energy about him that meant he could probably start a cult if he wanted to, plus he was always beaming that mega watt smile and those arms? Damn. 

But Alex had never seen Luke as anything but his best friend, his brother, the shoulder he cried on, the little boy with a skinned knee that Alex shared his teenage mutant ninja turtle band-aids with.

No Luke wasn’t Alex’s first crush.

Reggie was.

Reggie had moved to town when Alex and Luke were 14 and already ‘best friends forever dude’ and he had instantly fitted into their friendship like a piece they hadn’t even known was missing. He was hyper and funny and sweet and always up for anything.

He listened to Alex, hanging on his every word and remembered every little detail, making the blonde boy feel wanted and special. He was always ready with a compliment, always the first one to boost the egos of his friends. He'd sit and watch shitty films with Alex and they'd throw popcorn at the tv whenever something stupid happened. He made Alex feel happy. He made Alex feel safe. 

When Alex came out at 16 Reggie held his hand whilst Luke held onto his shoulders and Bobby pressed their knees together, they were his anchors. The only people in his world that would always be there.  
They all told him they loved him and accepted him no matter what and it was so heart-warming to hear, if only Alex could've focused on anything other than Reggie’s thumb brushing against the back of his hand or the smattering of pale freckles across his cute little nose and those beautiful greeny blue eyes boring into his own so earnestly.

Alex knew that Luke was a good looking dude, and hell, even Bobby wasn't too bad on the eyes, but he’d never felt his eyes being drawn to either of their lips whilst they spoke or made every excuse to sit as close as possible to them. With Reggie it's like the older boy is a magnet pulling Alex closer and closer until its hard to think properly around him.

So yeah, Alex suffers through his crush and just as he's starting to feel in control of it Reggie goes away on holiday with his parents for 3 whole weeks just before he turns 17.  
The day he gets back Alex, Bobby and Luke are waiting for him on his family's front yard and his face splits into the biggest most beautiful smile ever. (If it takes Alex a second to catch his breath well, no one else notices). 

Reggie looks tired but also tanned for the first time in his life, and when he takes off his plaid shirt during band practice later that night Alex’s mouth goes dry. He tells them that whilst his parents were arguing and getting wasted on cocktails Reggie had signed up for beach boot camp and by the looks of his now toned arms, it had super paid off.

Luke makes a joke about Reggie giving him a run for his money and Bobby says no one else should be cutting the arms off their shirts as it was bad enough that Luke did it. A play fight breaks out and Reggie shouts that he doesn't know why he missed them as hes tackled to the floor by the two other boys and tickled til he's almost crying.

Alex grins at the play fighting but stays pretty quiet because he's totally fucking screwed. He can’t bring himself to look away from Reggie, can’t tear his eyes from freckled shoulders and floppy black hair. He can't stop his heart from backflipping when Reggie throws his arm around Alex shoulders and tells him he missed him the most.  
_Ughhh why was this his life._

Things only get worse from there because Reggie wasn't lying when he said he missed them. He becomes even more clingy then he normally is and it's becoming impossible to hide his crush.

He curls himself into Alex’s side whilst they watch tv together, demands piggy backs as they walk along the pier, rests his chin on Alex’s shoulder when they all stand chatting in front of their lockers and worst of all he starts ‘forgetting’ his leather jacket to the point that Alex starts bringing spare hoodies for him and when he puts them on they’re slightly too long and they’re too pastel colored to really flatter his shin tone but holy crap does he looks adorable.

A couple days after Alex turns 17, him and Reggie decide to order pizza and hang out in Reggie’s room watching crappy tv. Normally Luke and sometimes Bobby would be there but they were both out on dates. So yeah. Alex and Reggie. Alone. Laying on Reggie’s bed. Whilst his parents were gone at some couples retreat all weekend.

Alex was definitely not freaking out. 

No siree bob. Nope. He was so chill. He was as cooooool as a cucumber…. On a sweaty august day in Arizona maybe.

They're both laying on their stomachs facing each other rather than the tv and Reggie's telling him all about the newest episode of The X-files. The older boy looks lighter than Alex has seen him in weeks, the dark circles normally under his eyes are almost gone and his smile's coming easier and easier. God his eyes are so sparkly and their faces are so close.

Wait. Their faces are really close. 

Alex snaps back into the moment.

“Sorry, I was listening I promise!” He blurts out hoping his cheeks aren’t as red as they feel.

Reggie’s grin is so bright it almost hurts to look at, making the corners of his eyes crinkle adorably.

“You totally weren’t you dork.” Reggie gibes back, still grinning, still looking adorable.

“I totally wa-”

Reggie laughs with his whole body before leaning in even closer to Alex’s face, his eyes shining mischievously.

“No you weren’t,” he pauses his face suddenly becoming serious, “because if you were listening, you would’ve heard me ask if I could kiss you.”

Alex’s brain short circuits.

“What….” His jaw drops and he knows his eyes are probably bugged out of his head.

Reggie laughs gently, his eyes not quite as confident as before as he lifts his hand to cup Alex’s cheek. The blonde boy can feel his heart pounding against his ribs, what was happening, was he dreaming?

“Alex, you can tell me if I’m way off base here, but, I kind of got the impression you like me," he ducks his head bashfully before meeting Alex's eyes, "and I’ve been crushing on you since we met so…”

Reggie doesn’t get to finish what he’s saying because Alex’s body decides to over ride his brain and he surges forward crushing their lips together. Probably a little bit too enthusiastically as he ends up knocking Reggie onto his back, but for once in his life Alex doesn’t over think and straddles the older boys hips never breaking the kiss.

Reggie moans into it and, fuck, he never wants to stop kissing him. When he’d imagined kissing his best friend he always thought it would be soft and innocent, but Reggie kisses with more passion then Alex could’ve ever imagined, his long slender fingers tangled in Alex’s hair, his other hand dragging him impossibly closer, rolling his hips up to meet him creating the most delicious friction.

They break apart for a second, both breathing hard, Reggie’s cheeks flushed cherry red and his lips swollen but stretched into his dopey grin.

“We need to be doing that like all the time, we might have to quit the band cause we wont have time for anything else. Fuck Alex I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Alex feels crazy with lust, his head spinning.

“School too” Alex adds, trying to control how shaky his voice feels. “We’ll have to drop out.”

Reggie cracks up and that and Alex’s sees that perfect pale column of throat and has to put his mouth on it. So that’s what he does. Pressing hot open mouth kisses to Reggie’s throat that has him squirming and gasping, his fingers grasping at the back of Alex’s shirt.

“Fuccckk.”

Alex hums his agreement before sinking his teeth into flesh. Reggie growls low in his throat and Alex’s stomach rolls with lust. The older boy rears his hips up and flips them over so Alex lays flat on his back staring up at his best friend.

Green eyes hazy, his cheeks flushed a delicious cherry red, he licks his lips slowly whilst smoothing his palms across Alex’s chest. Alex would be embarrassed about how hard his heart was pounding if he couldn’t see how heavy Reggie was breathing. 

“You're so gorgeous.” 

Alex's flushes as the words leave Reggie's lips. He's never had someone say something like that about him, or look at him the way Reggie's looking at him.

Reggie grins down at him before reaching up to pull off his shirt, Alex drinks in his pale chest, his defined stomach and the dusting of hair leading down from his belly button, he sits up Reggie falling more into his lap desperate to touch him anywhere he can reach.

Their mouths crash together even more intense than before. Reggie pushing Alex to lay flat again so he can grind his lithe body against him making the blonde boy gasp.

"Yo, my date was crap so I thought I'd crash with you guys- holyfuckingshitmybad!" Luke tries to leave the room as quickly as he entered covering his eyes with his arm and walking straight into the door frame.

Reggie and Alex startle apart and both crack up laughing as they watch their best friend panicking. 

"I'm gonna go maybe bleach my brain or something." He laugh shouts as they hear him stumble down the stairs.

"Maybe hide your boner whilst you're down there Patterson!" Reggie shouts back from where he's sat in Alex's lap.

They hear a squeak of indignation from him that makes them both laugh again, before Reggie's gaze reaches Alex's.

"So... That was great and rudely interrupted." His eyes crinkle again and Alex is so far gone on this boy.

"Agreed. Should we pick up where we've left off later?" Alex's voice sounds way more confident then he actually feels. He had nothing to worry about though as Reggie smiles so softly and leans down for one more heart breakingly sweet kiss. "I mean we have the house to ourselves for the whole weekend." He smirks before pressing their lips together once more, Alex tangling his fingers into his hair deepening the kiss even more.

They're lost in the moment until something smacks Reggie on the back and he sits up, twisting his body to find Luke, still covering his eyes, with an open box of condoms in his hands.

Reggie finds the one he threw at him and shows it to Alex with the most shocked expression. "Where did he get these?"

Luke takes the moment to throw another this time at Alex, "I just want you boys to be safe!" His face is stretched into the most shit eating grin ever. 

"I'm gonna kill you!" Reggie scrambles off his lap and lunges for Luke who sprints away cackling, throwing condoms behind him as he goes.

"I'm just looking out for you two!"

Alex flops back on the bed, the faint sounds of his favorite boys chasing each other around the house making him smile.  
He brings his finger tips to his lips and can't help the grin that over takes him. 

God, he can't wait to kiss Reggie again.


End file.
